


Choupisson

by lulusonebluejacket (anomeganeyatsu)



Category: SKAM (France)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Choupi doesn't like Mika, How Do I Tag, Lucas has a hedgehog named Choupi, M/M, Not Canon Compliant, elu - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-22
Updated: 2019-02-22
Packaged: 2019-11-03 20:51:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,609
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17885000
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anomeganeyatsu/pseuds/lulusonebluejacket
Summary: "Mika?"“What is it kitten?” The older male looked up from the box he had been rooting in. He saw Lucas exit the room that he claimed as his own and step into the living room, an empty cage in his hands.“Did you see Choupi?”Or: Lucas' pet hedgehog is loose in the apartment building.





	Choupisson

**Author's Note:**

> This is self-indulgent. I never had a hedgehog before and my current knowledge has been supplied by a hasty google search. Still, this idea had been sitting in my head for awhile and it demanded to be written. Especially knowing what the next clip will be. 
> 
> I hope you enjoy it.

“Mika?”

The older male looked up from the box he had been rooting in. He saw Lucas exit the room that he claimed as his own and step into the living room. The frown on his face was more visible than usual and he was holding an empty cage.

“What is it kitten?” Lucas would usually roll his eyes at the nickname but he has learned to tolerate Mika’s propensity for calling him that. Besides, he couldn’t be bothered to react when there were more pressing matters.

“Did you see Choupi?”

Mika frowns at the name. “You mean that little prickly devil of yours?” he asked as if he didn’t know. This time Lucas did really rolls his eyes. Ever since Mika had been pricked by Lucas’ pet, he had refused to call him by his given name. It was his fault in the first place. He startled Choupi when he tried to pet him and the little guy just reacted naturally. So really, Mika should really get over it.

“He’s a hedgehog, Mika. He also has a name.”

“I also don’t call you by your name and you aren’t complaining.” He smirked and raised his brow at him. Lucas only scowled further. “Ah, like father like son. You know you should have named him Lulu instead. It’s really hard to see the difference.”

Lucas huffs an exasperated breath. “Did you see him or not?”

“Can’t say I have,” Mika said. He then jerked his head towards Lisa’s room. “Maybe he’s hiding in Lisa’s room? It’s quiet and dark in there.”

“I already checked. Lisa said he wasn’t in there.” He rubbed a hand on his face and ran it through his hair in frustration. “Did you at least keep the door closed?”

They both looked towards the direction of the entryway and saw the door was slightly ajar. Lucas’ felt his heart jump into his throat. _Oh no. Oh no, no, no, no, no._ He placed the cage down on the counter and grabbed a jacket before heading out. He heard Mika call for his name but he just ignored it. He had to find Choupi. He had just woken up and he had placed him in a new, larger hide box as Lucas cleaned up his cage. Hedgehogs were explorers and he should have expected Choupi to run around the apartment for a bit of exercise. Lucas fully expected him to be in Lisa’s room because, as Mika had pointed out, it was quiet and dark there. Unfortunately, he had underestimated how much of an explorer his little baby was since Choupi decided to brave the outside world of their apartment.

With Choupi’s size, he shouldn’t have made it too far. The halls were empty and no sign of the hedgehog could be found. He made a turn in a corner and found someone crouched low on the ground. From this angle, he could see how broad the person’s back was. They wearing a tan jacket with a black hood and seemed to be talking to something on the floor. Lucas tried to ignore how weird that was. This person could be his only lead to Choupi’s whereabouts. He wasn’t going to call them _chelou_ to their face and lose any chance of finding Choupi.

He really didn’t like talking to strangers but Lucas had no choice. He began walking towards them, mentally practicing the words he would say. “Excu—” before Lucas could say the remaining syllables, the person pushed themself up from their position and stood. And boy, being just a few feet away, Lucas could perfectly see how tall they were. The person turned and the syllables died at his tongue, the breath trapped in his lungs and he just stared.

 _That face should be fucking illegal,_ Lucas thought. _How the hell is he even real?_ And yes, it seemed the person was a _he_. _And one drop dead gorgeous he at that._ His heart was picking up speed and he was worried he would end up dying from this single encounter. He lifted his eyes to meet the guy’s and _oh shit, he’s staring at me._ Lucas felt his ears burn. He’s glad that his hair was absent of any product that day. It made it fall over his forehead and hid the tip of his reddening ears. Still, having those blue-grey eyes on him… Lucas was _shaken_. He has never felt this way before. There was just something about the way this guy stared at him that made the very core of him tremble. He couldn’t take it any longer and averted his eyes.

He looked at the guy’s hands instead. That sounded like a safe idea. Except, well, the guy also had really beautiful hands. _Shit, is anything about this guy not beautiful?_ It was then that he noticed the guy was holding something. A familiar ball of cream spines banded with black to rust-brown, a black nose and an evident scowl on that little face.

“Choupi!” the name punched itself out of him, relief washing over him at finding the tiny explorer.

He heard the guy gasp and Lucas’ eyes widened as he returned his eyes to that face. He was wincing and Lucas couldn’t help but give him an apologetic look. _Fuck, right, no startling Choupi._

“I’m really sorry for that,” he said in a more controlled volume. He reduced the gap between them into a meter, and okay, his neck was going to suffer from this. He already had an idea that the guy was tall. He just didn’t expect himself to be dwarfed when standing this close to him.

“It’s alright. I would have reacted the same if I lost my pet.” Lucas tried his best not to sigh at the sound of his voice. _Seriously, Lallemant? It hasn’t even been ten minutes and you’re already smitten with the guy. Pull yourself together!_

Except, he couldn’t really blame himself. The guy was gorgeous and from the way he was smiling at Lucas, the impression of being unapproachable had easily melted. He was warm and bright and Lucas could not _stop staring_ at him. The desire to be closer thrummed steadily in his veins and honestly, that scared the shit out of him. His reaction to this guy was simply unprecedented.

“Y-yeah.” He cleared his throat and swallowed the dryness there. “I was cleaning his cage one minute and the next he’s out of the apartment. He’s a real explorer.” His hands were gesturing, a nervous habit he tried not to show.

The guy laughs, a light sound and Lucas wished he could hear more of it. “He sure is.” A beat passes between them. Both seemingly reluctant to interrupt it. “So,” the tall brunette started, “Choupi?” Lucas flicked his eyes up and caught the teasing glint in the taller male’s eyes and the raised brow.

Lucas groaned and rolled his eyes, but a smile quirked up at the corner of his lips. “I got him when he was still a baby, and he was cute.” He could read the amusement in those blue-grey eyes. It made his cheeks heat up. “Oh, shut up. It’s a perfect name.”

“Hey, I didn’t say it wasn’t.” If he could raise his hands in surrender, Lucas would definitely see him doing exactly that. But Choupi was still cupped in them and they remained there. “It’s a perfectly good name for a _choupisson_.”

The shorter brunette huffed out an embarrassed laugh. “Okay, I admit. I’m not the most creative in the naming department.” It was weird that despite his heart beating a mile a minute, he was still able to string coherent sentences. And alright, maybe the first few seconds where he had been caught staring wasn’t a great start. Especially when he got the guy pricked by his pet’s quills. At least he wasn’t a blubbering mess or completely silent.

“Nah, it isn’t the worst. Besides, it really does suit him.” He kept his gaze trained on Lucas’ own, and softly he uttered, “ _Choupi_.” His eyes become impossibly small and the corners wrinkling with how wide he was smiling. Lucas’ heart fluttered and the blush made another appearance. How was he expected to survive this encounter when the guy looked at him like _that_? Really, if Lucas had ever doubted the state of his sexuality, this meeting was proof enough that he definitely wasn’t straight.

 _Fuck_. He was so gone for him. And he still hadn’t gotten his name. “Do you—”

“Lucas?” Mika’s voice suddenly interrupted him. He swiveled around, his face scrunched up into annoyance as his flatmate rounded the corner. “Did you find that prickly devil child of yo—” Mika stopped in his tracks, eyes immediately trained on the person behind him. “Well, hello there.” Lucas almost groaned in despair at the seductive lilt in Mika’s words. He should’ve grabbed Choupi earlier and retreated back to the apartment if it saved Tall, Beautiful and Blue-Grey Eyes from meeting Mika.

_Well, too late now._

Mika walked towards them and stood a step in front of Lucas. He wanted to drag Mika away—far, far away—from the guy holding Choupi. He could not bear to see Mika’s attempt at flirting. He could not bear to watch and see it _work_. First guy he liked after Yann and then he gets stolen right in front of his eyes by his own flatmate? Lucas knew the universe hated him. He just didn’t know it hated him _that_ much.

_Fuck my life really._

Silently, Lucas watched Mika give the tall brunette a slow once over, lips raised in a pleased smile. Definitely liking what he was seeing. _Only_ for the smile to drop when his eyes landed on the ball of cream and black quills cupped in large hands. “ _He_ let you hold him?” the scandalized tone in Mika’s words almost made Lucas laugh. “I cannot believe this. I’ve known that prickly demon for weeks and he won’t even let me near him. This is unfair. How dare you.” He pointed at Choupi making the hedgehog huff and shuffle around. Blue-Grey-Eyes eased his hold a bit so Choupi could move more easily. Lucas snickered when Choupi finally settled in his new position—back turned away from Mika and snuggled down deeper into the large, probably warm and undeniably comfortable, hands that cupped him.

Mika scoffed in offense, hand placed on his chest dramatically. “The nerve of this animal. He’s definitely your son, kitten. All prickly and huffy and picky. Definitely has a type too.”

Lucas stared at Mika wide-eyed, disbelief and shock written across his face. “Mika!” he hissed, wanting him to shut up. But this was Mika and he never stopped until he was finished.

“He certainly knows how to pick ‘em. Yann, Charles, Alex. Seriously, Lucas, what is it with your prickly devil child and tall, gorgeous men? Is he trained to track down them down?”

He had never wanted to murder someone badly until that moment. “ _No_ , he is not. Choupi likes who he likes. Besides, it’s not like he lets them carry him all the time or hasn’t pricked them. You’re just being stupid for not trying again. Choupi isn’t bad. Just stop startling him.” From his peripheral, he could see the guy watching him. The smile was still on his lips and the amusement hasn’t faded from his beautiful eyes. In fact, it seemed to be growing.

Mika chuffed. “I certainly won’t be holding him. Anyway, aren’t you going to introduce me to your new friend?”

Lucas froze. “Uhm… Well. He’s—” he gestured towards the guy and he seemed to have read Lucas’ intention because he easily supplies, “—Eliott. I’m Eliott.” The second time was more aimed towards Lucas, his smile easy and bright. Like he was so glad that he could give it to him. And the name… The name suited him and Lucas couldn’t help but smile back.

“Nice to meet you, Eliott. I’m Mickaël, but you can just call me Mika,” his flatmate replied with cheer.

“Nice to meet you too.”

“As much as I want to stay and chat, Lucas has found his wandering child and I still have to unpack some boxes” Mika sighed heavily, disappointment dripping from that single action. “See you around, Eliott.” Mika turned around and gave him a wave, walking back towards their apartment.

Remembering that he still had to get Choupi from Eliott, he returned his attention back to him. “I should take him off you. He probably held you up from whatever you have to do,” he said to him apologetically.

“Oh, no. Not at all. Don’t worry about it. Besides, it’s really nice getting to hold him.” The soft look on his face just about melted Lucas in his spot.

“Yeah, I get what you mean. Choupi may not give the same cuddles like other animals, but there’s something oddly soothing in just holding or having him there.” Lucas didn’t often admit it out loud but the little hedgehog had provided him the support and comfort he needed when his parents divorced and his mother’s worsening condition had her staying in a clinic. Being sixteen with a dad that’s barely there and didn’t seem to care for him much, and a mother he can’t always be with, it was hard. Having Choupi to take care of and providing him company when he couldn’t stand being with other people had helped balance him. It’s probably the only thing he’ll ever be grateful for from his dad.

He looked up from Choupi to Eliott, only to meet his eyes. He couldn’t put into words what he saw there, but there was something. Something that had Lucas saying, “You could still hold him if you want.”

This surprised Eliott as much as it did Lucas. “What? Really?”

Lucas shrugged. “Yeah, he looks comfortable where he is, and he doesn’t seem to be in a hurry from getting out of it.” He rubbed the back of his neck and tugged at short locks there. “We can hang out in my place or yours? Watch a movie? Or something?” He fully expected Eliott to say now. They did just meet. Who invites someone just like that?

His gaze met Eliott’s again. The smile that slowly spread on his lips made Lucas catch his breath. It was really such a beautiful smile. It was so infectious and Lucas felt his lips answering with its own. “I’d like that. We can got to my place, since well, we’re already at my front door.” The smile turned cheeky and Lucas huffed a short laugh.

“Alright.”

“I hope you don’t mind having left over carbonara,” Eliott shifted his hold so Choupi rested on a single palm. The key had already been in the doorknob. Eliott only had to twist it and the door was unlocking. A second later, they were stepping inside.

“As long as it doesn’t have honey. I’m good with it.”

Eliott made a face that had Lucas giggling. “Who puts honey in carbonara?” he asked incredulously.

“ _Oh_ , do I have the tale for you.” Lucas began to launch into the story, the tension he hasn’t noticed in his shoulders eases as he talks. His body growing more comfortable in this space. He wasn’t sure where this would lead to— _if_ it was leading into anything at all. There was just something about Eliott that Lucas couldn’t get enough of. He wanted to know _him_. Wanted him to know Lucas too.

But there was also an inkling that told him staying with Eliott, letting him hold Choupi in his hands, was the right decision.

 


End file.
